


childhood

by chiak_y (redsandlighthouse)



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandlighthouse/pseuds/chiak_y
Summary: Vide una bambina che giocava con la sabbia. Aveva dei capelli riccissimi.





	

La spiaggia non era molto lontana da dove stavano. All'inizio credeva che sgattaiolare senza farsi notare sarebbe stato più difficile ma si rivelò molto facile e non poteva dire di non esserci rimasto quasi male. Insomma, non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto essere sgridato un po' se avesse significato che non si sgridassero tra loro.

Arrivato alla scogliera provò ad avvicinarsi al bordo ma si ritrasse subito non appena sbirciò verso il basso. Era davvero alto. Alec sentì una stretta al cuore e allo stomaco. Si guardò intorno e vide la scaletta che conduceva alla spiaggia.

Arrivato all'ultimo scalino si concesse qualche momento per affondare il piede destro nella sabbia. Anche con la scarpa sentì che era molto calda. Con un piccolo salto sprofondò con entrambi i piedi nella morbida distesa di granelli. Guardò davanti a sé. Il mare si estendeva a perdita d'occhio e il suo odore salmastro gli riempiva le narici.

Si avvicinò alla riva e lentamente si sedette. Faceva caldo, ma Alec aveva davvero voglia di una coperta. Si sarebbe arrangiato. Strisciò i piedi sulla sabbia, chiudendo le gambe contro il petto, stringendole a sé con le braccia. Così chiuso su se stesso il mondo diventava un po' più lontano.

Una brezzolina leggera soffiava di tanto in tanto. A quell'ora del pomeriggio non c'era quasi nessuno da quella parte particolarmente nascosta della spiaggia.

Alec decise che ci sarebbe venuto ancora, quando i suoi genitori avrebbero iniziato a litigare.

Questo arrivò a significare, dopo pochi giorni di vacanza, quasi tutti i giorni.

Alec continuava a sgattaiolare silenziosamente fuori dalla tenda, facendo molta attenzione a non farsi scoprire, eppure sperando di venire scoperto. All'inizio rientrava dopo poche ore, poi si rese conto che non erano sufficienti perché gli animi si raffreddassero e perciò aspettava di vedere il sole sfiorare la superficie del mare. Appena il raggio rossastro del sole toccava la linea dell'orizzonte, Alec scattava in piedi e raggiungeva in fretta la tenda.

Sua madre gli chiedeva: «Dove sei stato?»

«In giro» rispondeva lui. Non diceva mai «sulla spiaggia». E se fossero venuto a cercarlo lì?

Ma sua madre non chiedeva mai ulteriori spiegazioni, tornando a leggere con occhi spenti e lontani.

Era verso la fine della vacanza quando Alec incontrò per la prima volta qualcuno sulla spiaggia.

In realtà, lui era arrivato per primo. Non sapeva per quanto tempo era stato a guardare il mare quando sentì una voce piuttosto alta ridacchiare e borbottare parole che non distingueva particolarmente bene. Comunque era piuttosto lontana da lui perciò non ci fece troppo caso. Passò un po' di tempo prima che la voce di una donna divenisse distinguibile.

Girò appena la testa. Vide una bambina che giocava con la sabbia. Aveva dei capelli riccissimi.

Poco più in là, la donna che doveva essere sua madre la guardava giocare seduta sulla sabbia. Anche lei aveva i capelli ricci e sorrideva con un'espressione che Alec avrebbe definito solo come pacifica. Ricordava vagamente un'espressione simile sul volto di sua madre.

Per qualche motivo Alec continuava a guardarle, distraendosi involontariamente dalla vista del mare. La bambina sembrava davvero impegnata a costruire il suo castello di sabbia.

Finì per osservare concentrato le complicate fasi di costruzione. Quasi trattenne il fiato assieme alla bambina quando lei afferrò saldamente i lati del secchiello capovolto e contenente il prodotto della sua fatica e lo sollevò con movimenti studiati, lenti ma decisi. Sollevò il secchiello verso il cielo, un'espressione vittoriosa sul volto. Il castello era riuscito. Era solo una torre, in realtà. Ma era davvero perfetta, con i lati perfettamente lisci e una stabilità che Alec non avrebbe mai associato ad un mucchietto di sabbia tenuto insieme da acqua salata. Sentì il successo della bambina un po' suo, come se il suo solo interesse fosse stato sufficiente a renderlo parte integrante della costruzione. Inclinò un po' le labbra all'insù e tornò a guardare il mare.

L'acqua era quasi ipnotica e il modo in cui il suo blu-grigiastro si confondeva con l'azzurro punteggiato di nuvole bianche del cielo sembrava avere l'effetto di liberare la sua mente dai pensieri, inibendo i suoi sensi. Per questo non si accorse della bambina che si muoveva verso di lui finché la sua voce non gli riempì le orecchie.

«Ehi, bambino!»

Alec voltò la testa di scatto, quasi spaventato. La stessa ragazzina che aveva appena messo in piedi il castello di sabbia ora lo guardava sorridente, i capelli ricci che sfuggivano allo chignon che le cadevano attorno al volto tondo.

«Ciao!» disse. Alec la guardava con occhi grandi e quasi spaventati. Lanciò uno sguardo alla madre della bambina, in cerca d'aiuto, un suo rimprovero, un ammonimento. Ma la donna sorrideva, sembrava volerlo incoraggiare a sorridere a sua volta a sua figlia. Alec cominciava a detestare tutta questa gente sorridente. Non ci era abituato.

«Non ti ho mai visto! Come ti chiami?»

Alec si strinse di più le ginocchia al petto. Si sentiva in trappola. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma la voce, usata così poco per tutta la giornata, si rifiutò di uscire al primo tentativo. Ulteriormente imbarazzato, si schiarì la gola.

«A-Alec...» rispose. Non gli piaceva molto il suo nome, in realtà, ma i titoli e i cognomi erano cose per grandi e lui ancora non poteva permetterseli.

«Io sono Ellie!» disse la bambina e continuava a sorridere.

«Ehm...piacere di conoscerti...» Alec non era certo di come comportarsi in una situazione del genere. Non aveva incontrato nessun altro bambino da quando era arrivato qui e non sapeva se i bambini inglesi fossero diversi da quelli scozzesi e se avessero una maniera di relazionarsi particolare o se si salutassero in maniera diversa o se si aspettassero che tu ti comportassi in una maniera gentile diversa da quella gentile scozzese.

La bambina--Ellie, si sedette in ginocchio accanto a lui. Alec si strinse ancora di più nelle braccia.

«Parli in modo strano.»

Ecco, aveva sbagliato qualcosa, lo sapeva.

«Da dove vieni?»

«Glasgow...»

«Non la conosco…è vicina Broadchurch?»

Alec scosse energicamente la testa. Solo in quel momento si rese realmente conto di quanto piccola fosse Ellie. Forse non aveva ancora nemmeno iniziato la scuola.

«No. È in Scozia...»

Ellie aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Allora sei come straniero?»

«Beh...più o meno...»

«Aah, ecco perché parli strano!»

Alec non era certo a cosa Ellie si riferisse, ma non indagò. Voleva essere lasciato in pace, onestamente.

«Quanti anni hai?» riattaccò lei.

«Otto...»

«Sei grande! Vai già a scuola?»

Alec annuì.

«Io ne ho cinque, tra poco andrò anche io a scuola...è difficile?»

Alec scrollò le spalle. Non capiva l'interesse di questa bambina nei suoi confronti.

«Un po'...a volte...»

«Papà dice che è difficile, ma io ci voglio andare lo stesso.»

«Credo che tu debba andarci per forza...»

«Meglio così.» disse, convinta.

Alec girò di scatto la testa ritornando a guardare davanti a sé. Forse se le avesse fatto capire che aveva altro da fare se ne sarebbe andata.

«Non ti fa male stare così? Con le ginocchia piegate così tanto?»

Alec si disse che non c'era via di scampo a tutto questo.

«No, ci sono abituato...»

«Che posizione strana...»

Alec non rispose, osservando con un'intensità quasi aggressiva il mare.

«Sei triste?»

«Eh? No!»

«Sembri triste...»

«Non è vero...cioè, non lo sono!»

«Se lo dici tu...vuoi fare un castello di sabbia con me?»

«No.»

«Perché?»

«Perché no.»

«Perché sei triste?»

«No!»

«Perché no allora?»

«Perché no!»

Ellie aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Sei antipatico.»

Alec girò di scatto la testa. Non gli importava di essere antipatico. Voleva solo che lei se ne andasse. Ed Ellie infatti si alzò. Questa volta avvertì distintamente il rumore attutito delle sue scarpette di gomma che si allontanavano. Alec assottigliò le labbra, inghiottendo la familiare sensazione di avere avuto ciò che voleva ma non come lo voleva.

Passarono pochi secondi e le scarpette si avvicinarono di nuovo, un piccolo corpo atterrò sulle ginocchia accanto a lui.

Si girò e Ellie era lì con il suo secchiello e la sua paletta. Sorrideva.

«Dai!» disse e Alec arricciò le labbra in quello che non era assolutamente un broncio.

«...Non sono bravo a farli...»

«Fa niente, ti faccio vedere io.»

Ellie iniziò a spiegargli con una passione davvero accorata come fare in modo che la sabbia fosse della quantità giusta nel secchiello, come bagnarla senza annacquarla e come capovolgere il secchiello per ottenere una torre stabile, il tutto con frasi un po' sgrammaticate e gesti delle mani che facessero capire ad Alec cosa intendesse precisamente. Creò con successo una prima torre, anche se i bordi si sgretolarono un po' appena rimosse il secchiello.

«Non esce sempre.» specificò allora. «Ora tocca a te!»

Alec abbandonò lentamente la presa attorno alle sue ginocchia, stiracchiando le gambe di fronte a sé.

«Okay...» disse un po' incerto. Ellie lo aiutò a riempire per bene il secchiello, dandogli indicazioni su come procedere.

«Non uscirà, me lo sento...» disse Alec, le mani premute sul secchiello, il dubbio di ritrovarsi con un mucchietto di sabbia umida al posto di una bella torre come quella di Ellie che gli impediva di fare l'ultimo passo.

«Non lo puoi sapere! Dai, alziamo insieme.» Ellie mise le sue manine lisce sopra le sue e alzò il secchiello e Alec la seguì. Vide la base e poi le pareti e quando alzarono al cielo il secchiello c'era una torretta sulla sabbia.

«Sì!» esultò Ellie e Alec le sorrise.

«È uscito...è uscito bene...»

«Visto? Te lo avevo detto io! Dai, facciamone altri!»

E ne fecero altri. Crearono una città tutto attorno a loro, con tante torri, alcune molto belle, altre un po' sconnesse, altre che sembravano solo case e non torri. Ma ne fecero tanti e Alec si era persino scordato perché era sulla spiaggia.

«Ellie!»

La voce della mamma di Ellie fece voltare di scatto la sua testa riccia. Alec vide la donna farle segno di avvicinarsi e tutto ritornò reale e al suo posto in un secondo. Guardò l'orizzonte. Il sole stava per toccare il mare.

«Devo andare...» disse Ellie con una voce un po' malinconica.

«Sì, anche io.» disse Alec e si alzò.

«Giochiamo anche domani?»

«Ehm...non lo so, domani è il nostro ultimo giorno...»

«Ah...beh, se puoi vieni così giochiamo.» Ellie gli sorrise e sembrava non vedesse nessun problema davanti a sé, un'espressione pacifica come quella della sua mamma.

«Um...okay. Ciao, allora...»

«Ciao Alec!» disse e se ne andò, i capelli ricci che rimbalzavano sulle sue spalle.

Alec si scrollò la sabbia di dosso e tornò di corsa a casa.

Quella sera sua madre gli disse di iniziare a preparare le sue cose. Alec riempì il suo zaino e andò a letto, pensando a tutte le torri che lui e Ellie avevano fatto quel pomeriggio.  
Il giorno dopo i suoi genitori lo portarono in giro tutto il giorno. Alec pensò che volevano farsi perdonare. Lo pensò fino all'ora di pranzo quando iniziarono a discutere sulla partenza e sul viaggio di rientro a Glasgow. Non era la discussione più forte della vacanza, ma erano comunque abbastanza occupati per non vederlo sgattaiolare in spiaggia.

I castelli che avevano fatto il giorno prima erano stati completamente spazzati via dalla marea. Alec si chiese se Ellie sarebbe venuta e ne avrebbero fatti altri. Forse era un po' troppo grande per giocare con una bambina di cinque anni a fare castelli di sabbia, pensò a un certo punto Alec dopo essersi sistemato nella sua posizione preferita. Oh beh, in fondo non lo sapeva nessun altro e Alec sapeva bene che finché nessuno sapeva qualcosa allora quel qualcosa non esisteva o non era importante.

Il mare era un po' agitato quel giorno. Il cielo era nuvoloso, faceva anche un po' freddo con la sua t-shirt come unico tessuto a proteggere il suo corpo. Ma Alec non soffriva particolarmente il freddo. Non era un gran giorno per venire a giocare sulla spiaggia.

Le ore passarono. La spiaggia era sempre più silenziosa e vuota. i raggi del sole toccarono l'orizzonte del mare e c'era solo lui sulla spiaggia. Con le ginocchia premute contro il petto e la scogliera a dividerlo dal resto del mondo, Alec inspirò la sensazione di completa solitudine. Pensò che non avrebbe fatto un altro castello di sabbia molto presto. Pensò che non si sarebbe fatto una famiglia molto presto.

I raggi del sole si immersero pigramente nel mare. Prima che se ne rendesse conto era praticamente buio. Si alzò e tornò alla tenda. I suoi genitori erano disperati. Lo avevano cercato dappertutto, dissero.

«Dove diavolo eri?!» gridò suo padre.

«Sulla spiaggia.» rispose Alec e i suoi genitori si guardarono. Come mai non gli era venuto in mente di cercarlo sulla spiaggia?

«È lì che andavi sempre nel pomeriggio?»

«No.» mentì Alec perché non voleva che lo sapessero e se nessuno lo avesse saputo allora non sarebbe nemmeno mai accaduto.

Il giorno dopo partirono. Mentre passavano per la strada principale di Broadchurch, Alec vide oltre il finestrino una massa di capelli ricci e si chiese se Ellie sarebbe andata a giocare in spiaggia quel giorno e anche se si era già dimenticata di lui e se sarebbe andata bene a scuola e se sarebbero più venuti in vacanza lì.  
Non ci tornarono mai più.

Quell'estate si confuse assieme a tutte quelle passate ad ascoltare i suoi genitori litigare.

****

Non aveva realizzato di essere già stato lì finché non aveva visto la scogliera.

Non aveva realizzato di averla già incontrata finché lei non lo guardò ostinatamente dicendo: «Non può saperlo!»

L'ispettore Alec Hardy sbatté le palpebre.

«Mi ha capito? Non può saperlo con certezza. La smetta di essere così certo della colpevolezza di Mark, non abbiamo ancora nessuna vera prova!»

Ma Hardy non la ascoltava, guardava con ostinazione i suoi capelli ricci. Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, incrociò le braccia.

«Cosa c'è ora? Ho qualcosa in faccia per caso?»

Hardy si riscosse, guardandola dritta negli occhi.

«Mi sono solo ricordato una cosa.» disse.

«Ovvero?»

Hardy spostò gli occhi sul contenuto della sua tazza, quell'orribile tisana che sostituiva con così poco successo il caffé.

«Solo...come si fanno i castelli di sabbia.»

Ellie Miller alzò entrambe le sopracciglia, guardandolo come se fosse completamente pazzo, aspettando una qualche tipo di spiegazione che potesse farle credere diversamente. Ma da Hardy non arrivò nulla. Sospirò rumorosamente, alzando le braccia al cielo e uscendo dal suo ufficio con tutta l'aria di chi ne aveva avuto abbastanza per il resto della settimana.

Hardy guardò i capelli ricci rimbalzarle sulle spalle mentre si allontanava.

Buttò giù la tisana e tornò alla sua scrivania.

**Author's Note:**

> pubblicata qui: http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2951135&i=1


End file.
